the ghost of tinatayami
by slycooperfangirl4
Summary: when mai gets a case about a deid prince wanting mai to retun to him will she die in the prosess or set the prince to his true love in heaven


Mai awoke, as she stretched her arms waking up a bit, she looked at the clock, "that funny my alarm didn't go- OH MY GOD IM LATE!!!!!!" she screamed jumping around getting her clothes on, she then ran out the door not realizing that she had left her shirt half way undone in the back, she then ran as fast as she could realizing that the bus was not in service, she then ran in the door tripping on something and then falling onto the couch, "owwww" she moaned, "mai tea!" naru shouted grumpy, "I've never heard of someone who died by saying please" my muttered, as she walked in the kitchen she realized that lin had gave her a weird look staring at her, she looked at her self and then noticed that her bra was showing and the fact that her hair looked like she had ran a weed wicker through it, her shoes were muddy, and she had leaves all the way down to her feet, "how the heck did I not notice this!?" she yelled, she then ran to the bathroom forgetting the kettle, when she came out she was surprised to see the kettle off and the tea cup out of the kitchen, "wow…….naru must have wanted that tea a lot" she said staring in utter none belief, she then walked into the office, and sat down "mai we have a case" naru said aster sipping his tea, "who should I call?" mai asked, "miss. Matsuzaki, father brown, miss hara, and takigawa. " naru said plainly, "what about yasu?" mai asked, "he's got class" naru said, mai ran over to the phone. After calling every number she went over to sit down, "how do they allow you to drive!!" ayako said arguing with monk, " hey I drive perfectly fine!" monk said in defence, "fine!? I almost fell out of the car!!" ayako yelled, "if you two are done?" naru asked coldly "hey naru" ayako said sitting down, "elloh mate!" john said happily, "hi john!" mai shouted smiling, "hello mai" masako said sitting down, "hello masako" mai said smiling, "now as I was saying, apparently there have been some possessing in the tinatayami residence, several people have fallen off cliff's five people have been pushed down stair's, and 6 people have fallen out a window, and not by accident, the owner of the house says that the people that survived say they weren't awake at the time, to me it sounds like they are possessed, now there is a pattern, all the victims were woman, that were under the age of 19, so mai and masako will be in sight at all times during this case, it is in yichang, we will arrive in the morning around 10 so I suggest you get a good long sleep," naru said finishing his long long statement, "yi chang that's a long ways away, well I'll go start packing up some equipment," mai said going for the cameras, "mai and everyone else will leave to pack" naru said finishing his tea "really?….what's the catch?" ayako said suspicious " bring extra bags of tea" naru said walking to the kitchen "NARU YOU JERKWAD!!!" mai shouted getting held back by the others " mai tea" he said walking back "ugghhh" she scowled, she then walked over to the tea

* * *

Mai awoke getting up, she noticed a book in her closet sticking out, "huh that's weird that looks like an old fairytale book?" she said getting up and reaching for it, she picked it up looking in side it, inside it said ' ancient china, when she turned the next page she saw it had a picture of a boy wearing a hanfu, he had black hair, and bright green eyes, he had a crown on top of his head, the little boy looked very sad. "hmm I might bring this,……..I better get dressed" mai said walking over to her dresser. When she was done dressing she had put on a blue sweat shirt, the one she wore on the Christmas case. And a pair of jeans. She then ran out the door, heading for her work place, when she got there she saw the van waiting for her, and to her demise she had to sit in the very back of the van behind all the very heavy equipment, as she watched clouds go by she thought about the boy in the picture. "mai were here" naru said opening the van door causing her to fall back into the hard gravel, "owwww!!!" she yelled getting up, "you shouldn't put your weight on the door next time," naru said walking away into the house, "wowwwww!!!!!" mai shouted looking at the old fashioned temple, soon monk, ayako, john, and masako were all there. When they entered they looked around, and then saw naru talking to a woman in the middle of the place, "miss tinatayami these are my assistants, taniyama mai, and koujo lin, and these are some specialists, takigawa houshou, matsuzaki ayako, father brown, and hara masako." naru said bowing, "yes please take seat, let me call my children. Maki, tami!" she called, suddenly a little boy and a little girl came out of there rooms, "awww there so cute!" mai said in a bubbly voice, "mai we are here on a case you can do that some other time" naru said with no expression on his face, "fine" she said sitting back, tami had white blonde hair and green eyes, with a black dress, she seemed to stare at the floor with a ghostly face, the boy had white blonde hair too and also the green eyes, but he seemed more happy and bubbly. "there twins, lately tami has been acting very strange, all she does is sit in the forest drawing this girl, and she never speaks to anyone the only thing she will say is ' kamiko I will wait for the dawn to set, for you to come' and that's all she says." tinatayami said "oh and please call me miss kata" kata said "miss kata can you show us the drawings?" naru asked "yes of course" she lead them through the temple to the outside to where the pond was, all the stones had the picture of the girl on it, there were carvings on the trees, they were symbols of death. Everyone gasped as they looked at what the picture was of, it was a girl who look exactly like mai, "th..that's m..me" mai stuttered, it was true it was a picture of mai in a black kimono. "do think you might know who is haunting your house?" naru asked "yes, it was an ancient ancestor of are family, he was killed at the age of 10. " she said softly "the girl in the pictures name is kamiko, she was the same age as him, he had fallen madly in love with her, at the age, but he died trying to keep her safe from killers and got stabbed, after he died his brother took place as the prince and got kamiko too, after a while kamiko got killed at the age of 16 by drowning, " she said "that's terrible" mai said "can you give us a photo of your ancestor?" naru asked "yes of course let me find it" she said looking through her shelf, "here this book has his picture in it" she said handing them the book, "oh and there is a room for your stuff, and there are two rooms with three beds in them for you to sleep in," she said kindly. "thank you" mai said running to help the others unpack.

* * *

I do not own ghost hunt. Sadly…….any way if I get at least 4 reviews im gonna continue. Also in your review im gonna give you a choice for the next chapter.

1. Something happens to john

2. Mai meets the ghost

3. Tami does something bad

Your choice. Choose well.


End file.
